Charm it's over
by Michi-Dae
Summary: She fell in love. And then, the charm was over.


**I don't own Naruto, Kushina and Minato would be alive if I did. Why? Because Minato is awesome and Naruto deserves a family.**

**The song above is from Mitchiko to Hatchin, you can hear it on youtube. **_**- Kassin, Desencanto**_

* * *

><p>"Enquanto cai a chuva lá fora<br>Aqui dentro as lágrimas rolam  
>Melhor tentar esquecer,<br>Dias melhores virão  
>O tempo vai amenizar a situação"<p>

– Kassin, Desencanto

* * *

><p><em>-l-l-l-<em>

When their eyes met, they knew they had fallen so completely in love. It took him three tries to approach her. In the first he got her name, Kushina. In the second, he complimented her hair, red like the color of blood. In the third, he tried to ask her. When he did, his hands were trembling, there was sweat on the side of his forehead, and he stumbled on his words. His face turned a cute shade of pink, he avoided her eyes, she took pity on him, and before he could say anything, she silenced him by giving him a simple answer. An answer to a question he had not answered.

"_Yes"_.

His face brightened, and a slowly a huge smile adorned his face. Her heart skipped a beat, and a kind smile was pasted on her own lips.

Their first date was marred by awkwardness. They were both shy, she was younger than him by many years, he was unsure as to which topic was ok to talk, and which one was not. He did not know about trends and the like. The majority of his time was spent on his job, he wasn't as schooled as her, he didn't want to look stupid in front of her. Little did he know, the same thoughts occupied the girl's mind. She didn't want to look nerd. Her friends did say she would scare him away. She knew she had to start a conversation, but look at him was enough to make her blush. He was older than her, had much more experience than her. She didn't want to look like a know-it-all . They ate their food quietly, although the silence was awkward, they were drawn to each other like months to the light, every little action was noticed, and by the end of the meal, the silence was enough for them. It was better to start slowly, they didn't mind, they were both creatures of peace.

Their first kiss, was sweet and short lived, he was to go on a mission, he wanted nothing more than stay in her arms forever, but life went easy in no one. She saw him to the gate, his team looked curiously at the girl that nodded at them, their curiosity was killed when she placed her soft lips upon his, as if saying. Come back safely, I'll wait. No words were exchanged, it wasn't necessary. Their eyes spoke enough to each other. It took him three months to come back. When he came back, he just needed to see her, dirty, and bloodied as he was, she was his drug, he had gone long enough without it. No more. As soon as she saw him, her lips were on his, never mind the taste of blood, it was his blood, it was reason enough to not care. He knew then, she was utterly and completely in love. There was no reason to hide it. She was happy.

It was the day. He'd take her to meet his teammates, she was nervous. She didn't want to screw everything, she knew he valued his teammates very much. She wanted to be accepted. She bought a white summer dress. The picnic was successful, they liked the food. The conversation was natural and the laughs filled the air, he was happy and so was she. Backs were clapped painfully, the look between the men said it all _'Lucky bastard'. _The female teammate, looked at her with sad eyes, as if she knew something she didn't. Her eyes spoke of fear and sadness. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She brushed it aside as fear to lose her teammate_. 'Silly girl'_.

A month later they started to live together, he was a man, she was a girl. He was always on missions, she felt lonely sometimes, but she was proud of him.

Their first time was passionate, she was not his first, but she was his. He was a perfect gentleman, _for most of the time_, he was a man, he made the fact well know. And now, she was his to claim. She gave herself without regret. She thought that was the best night of her life. She loved his hands on her body, his kisses were tender and hungry, he marked her again and again. He was her cage.

" _Mine! Mine!"_

"_I'm…yours."_

And then, everything went wrong.

If she had anything to say, it wouldn't be heard, not now, not ever. He was a lie. From the beginning to the end, he was a lie. He broke her heart and left her behind. He slowly became quieter, he no longer shared every little moment with her, he didn't wait for her to wake up to leave, he was always out, she should have known better, her mother warned her, to not be like herself, to make her own life, she didn't hear her mother pleas, _he said he loved her_, it was all that mattered. He was so cold she didn't dare to utter a word about his change of character. One day, one of his teammates told her, it was over. He had not come back after a week of being away, he was not the man she had fallen for, he wasn't in a mission, he was inside the village, she knew.

" _He won't come back to you, you know, it was like that with the first, the second and the third. He never came back, not when they begged, not when they cried, not when she told him she was with his baby. Forget about him, you can do better. Don't let him bring you down with him."_

So she said as the woman said, she moved on. Every day she was reminded of her mistake, for a while she hated him, for a while she hated herself, and the day they met. She fell in love again, and this time she made all the right decisions. His name was Minato, he was a simple man, nothing like the previous man in her life, she was able to talk without fear of making things uncomfortable, he could keep an intelligent conversation, he was cute and awkward, she was his first. He was strong and reliable, he didn't make excuses. She didn't have to be perfect and keep her temper under watch, for fear of scaring him away, all the time. His blue eyes were sincere and he never left. He proposed, and she accepted, this time, love worked both ways. She lived on, and one day she saw **him** again.

He was with another woman, she was older than her, their eyes met. A message was exchanged_. 'Not a word.'_ She did not say anything. She marched to him and straight out slap him on the face. She did not say a word. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. The enchantment was over. She was disenchanted. He was not worth it, she decided. She was so much better. She was above that all. She'd make sure her kid didn't make the same mistake she made, like her mother. Her kid would be different.

Four years later, she saw him again, this time, the kid on her arms, her husband held her bags. His eyes fell on the kid, he didn't say anything, he knew he wasn't meant to say anything, she passed through him, the time slowed down, she looked at him in the eyes, the message was clear _'You're not welcome.'_

He was okay with it. She was okay with it. The enchantment was long gone. He left alone. Unhappy for reasons he couldn't name, he had no one. She practically bounced with happiness talking to her son and her husband. She never looked behind, he did. And he wished he had been a man good enough to deserve and appreciate what he had. Of course, he wasn't. He walked home, to a woman he didn't love, and a child he didn't want, his teammate was stronger than the other women, she held him by a tight leash, he became the one caged. She was the free one, he envied her.

"_Mom, who was that man? He looked sad…"_

"_He is a disenchanted."_

"_Like in the fairy tales? Is he alone? Can we ask the fairy to help him?"_

"_Silly Naru-kun, you know?! I'll let you know when you are older!"_

"_Aww that's unfair! I wanna know! __Tell me! Okaasan!"_

_-l-l-l-_

* * *

><p>While the rain falls outside; Here inside, the tears roll; Better try to forget; Better days will come; Time will ease the situation.<p>

- Translated from the song above, 'Disenchantment - Kassin'


End file.
